Dear Costumer
by LgoesWhee
Summary: AU FraPan I'll fix this summary later, for now read and find out. Rating may go up.


A/N: Yeah I was extremely bored and had no motivation for anything else, so I wrote this. It will be a chapter story if I actually work on it. Hopefully I won't give up on it, like with my other fan fiction. (I'm more on a stump for it.)

Like always I don't own Hetalia and never will.

Onward to the fan fiction!

* * *

"Hello dear customer, my name is Francis; I will be taking your order today. May I interest you in a beverage, or maybe a basket of bread to satisfy your hungry stomach? Possibly would you rather skip that and order you food now?"

The short raven haired man looked up from his menu to the blond; he had been scanning the restaurant's menu for nearly thirty minutes now, no matter how much he had tried he could not read the English writing, finding the strange symbols difficult to decipher. He let out a quiet sigh, "The bread basket would be wonderful right now, thank you. Are there any specials going on right now? I'm interested in hearing it."

Francis gave him a small smile, "Of Course," he purred. "As of right now, we are offering to let our costumers a chance to have the waiters and waitresses sit will them, to get to know them and things like that, it's rather interesting. Everyone I speak with is different, it seems."

The man sitting down blinked; maybe one of these waiters could help him with reading English? He mentally shook his head, they wouldn't take that time, he'd just have to take those expensive lessons… "It that all? No food specials?" He tucked a bit of his hair behind his ear.

Francis tapped the pen on his note pad, "Well all of our pastries and appetizers are half off if you order to have a waiter sit with you, having a waiter with you is only ten dollars extra, so it is a deal if you do." The blond flipped a bit of his girly hair away from his face. "We also have our five percent off sales today, ever last Wednesday of the month, sir."

Money was tight for him, those discounts would help… "I'll take you up on that offer, Francis, thank you very much for informing me." He smiled shyly. "If you'll be the one who sits with me, it would be appropriate for you to be aware of my name. It's Kiku. I'm pleased to meet you."

That's how he came to know Francis, a simple chance encounter in the urge to save some money. It seemed so silly looking back at it. Something that you wouldn't expect from someone like himself. He had grown used to Francis' perverse ways and had enjoyed his time with him at the restaurant. His English tutor, Mr. Kirkland -as he was liked to be called- also knew Francis, unlike Kiku he was greatly annoyed by the blue eyed blond, often calling him a 'Wanker' or a 'Bloody Frog' two things which Kiku had no understanding of, as Mr. Kirkland claimed the Kiku was to learn 'American English' and not the proper 'British English' taking note that they were in America, not England. Kiku blushed lightly; the sketches of the other man were becoming more life-like every time he drew him, from simple rose baring chibis, to complex -nearly nude- portraits of the other, including toned muscles and body hair that Kiku wasn't even sure existed on the man. He skillfully closed his sketch book from prying eyes, before resuming his work at the small flower shop.

The bell of the store chimed, and a regular costumer walked in, a lazy smile was on his face as always. He strode over to him, giving him a salute. "Kiku, good morning, do you have my usual?" Kiku smiled at him.

"Of course, Alfred. No vase again I presume?" Alfred nodded, and pushed up his glasses. Kiku cracked his fingers. "I've already prepared them for you, I'll retrieve them. Just wait at the register for a few moments alright?" Kiku left to the back room, grabbing a bundle of Roses and Marigolds, before returning to the counter. His eyes widened when he spotted Alfred, eyes skimming his sketch book. "Alfred! What do you think you're doing?" Kiku nearly dropped the expensive floral arrange. Alfred looked up from the book.

"Looking at these drawings? They're really good. Did you draw these?"

Kiku swallowed, "N-no of course not. Someone else drew them. I'm no good at drawing." He lied right through his teeth. "Now, you know the price of this, I can't be giving this to you for free."

Alfred closed the book, "Oh, right." He smiled a little. "I wonder who has a crush on Francis, that thing is filled with drawings of him. I could have to Francis about their feelings, but I won't." Alfred pulled a bill from his pocket and gave it to Kiku, and grabbed the bundle from Kiku's arms. "Keep the change okay? I'll see you next month."

Kiku nodded, and bowed slightly, before he rung up the order, feeling guilty for keeping the spare change for himself, "I hope your mother appreciates the flowers."

Alfred swallowed; sadness was easily detected in his voice, "I'm pretty sure she would have. Thank you again Kiku." The bell chimed, and finally filled the room once again with silence.

* * *

A/N: Awh! Poor Alfie. If you didn't get that part, Alfred's mother is no longer with him, and he buys her favorite flowers for her ever month to show he still loves her very much. On the other hand, Francis and Kiku have become close friends, and Arthur is still hating on Mr. Frenchy. I hope I get your feedback! I'll see you in the next chapter -maybe.


End file.
